The present invention relates to a packing method for a semiconductor device having a lead protruding from a side face of a sealing body, for example, and more particularly relates to a technique that is effectively applied to a packing method for a surface mount semiconductor device having a gullwing lead.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 7(1995)-101461 discloses a technique that places an electronic part in a pocket portion of a carrier tape, and then closes the pocket portion with a cover tape having an engaging portion. The engaging portion in which a concave portion for supporting an upper portion of the electronic part is fitted into an opening of the pocket portion.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-240945 discloses an embossed carrier tape in which a position regulating rib is provided in a periphery of a pedestal on which a product to be placed is mounted, to prevent deformation, damage, or the like of the product to be placed while being moved.